Mi hija, mi tesoro
by lilskystar
Summary: Prowl es el 'Bot mas occupado de la base pero que sucedera cuando una responsabilidad caienga entre sus manos? Una Sparkling. Su hija, su tesoro.
1. Nuevo miembro en la base

**Bueno... Me decidí escribir un Fanfic en español porque... Pues quiero apoyar a los pocos latinos o españoles que estamos aquí en este magnifico sitio internet. **  
><strong>Yo se que algunos no leen ingles y que les encantaría leer fanfics de Transformers que están en ingles pero muchos de los que escriben, solo tienen ingles como lengua o simplemente no quieren traducir xD <strong>  
><strong>aquí esta mi primer Fanfic en español para ustedes. <strong>

**Mech= Transformers masculino**  
><strong>Femme= Transformers femenino <strong>  
><strong>Sparkling= bebe <strong>  
><strong>Youngling= Niñoa **  
><strong>Femmeling= Adolescente (mujer)<strong>  
><strong>Mechling= adolescente (masculino)<strong>

* * *

><p>Recuerdo muy bien el día que Moonracer acepto ser mi novia. Un día soleado, nubes que cubrían los micro-soles. Su sonrisa cautivo toda mi atención y sus besos despojaban mas amor de lo que esperaba.<br>Sus abrazos me daban fuerzas cuando volvía de una pesada misión. Sus palabras me fortalecían cuando perdía mis objetivos.  
>Era la femme de mis sueños. Perfecta, suave, fuerte, simple, confiada y amorosa. Tendría una lista completa de sus cualidades pero no necesito decirlas porque con su simple belleza, define todo.<br>Milagrosamente, mi querida Moonracer era una gran femme en la liga Autobot, mejor porque aunque sea su superior, ella me respeta. Podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo y eso es una gran ventaja.

Mi querida Moonracer estaba en "misión". Unos decían que no era cierto, otros que si. Nueve meses sin verla. Quisiera tanto tenerla en mis brazos y-

-Prowl, señor,tenemos una mala noticia..- dijo Jazz, sacandome de mis felices recuerdos.

- Escucho.

- Se reporta que los Decepticons están atacando al lado este del sector de las defensas.

-Su principio de actividad?

-El attaque 'pezó desde hace poco. 14 minutos para ser exacto.

-Preparen las tropas. Esta Optimus corriente del attaque?

-Nop Prowler, en realidad... El salió hace poco con el viejo Ratchet hacia el Youth sector.

-Que sección?

-Sección Cero mech.

Cuando oí eso, mi reacción fue simplemente inesperada. Creo que Jazz se asusto viendo mi expresión. Como Prime pudo ir a esa sección sin dejarme dicho? Que fue hacer con Ratchet?

-Bueno entonces... Quiero a l'equipo de primer línea lista.

-Ya estan listos.

-Muy bien. Reunanse en el pórtico 9 dentro de 5 minutos, las armas listas, la nave de misión debe estar lista igualmente.

- Mas Claro que eso no pudistes ser eh! Dijo Jazz reíndose y alejandose de mi oficina.

Estuve caminando en círculos, pensando en el plan para el ataque pero sin Optimus, no podía realmente liderar al grupo y hacer lo que se me pegaba la gana.  
>Necesitaba Prime ahorita mismo.<p>

De repente, como si habrá oí mi preocupación, Optimus me mando un mensaje vocal.

-Prowl, escuche del ataque, no se preocupen, el grupo de Autobots de Hot Rod están en camino. Cancela lo que estabas haciendo. Descansa amigo.-

Con eso, el mensaje termino.

Como pudo dejarme sin saber que estaba el haciendo? Bueno por lo menos, no estréso mas.

Por mi línea de communication, le ordeno a Jazz de abandonar lo que estaba haciendo. L'ataque esta en control debajo del comando de Hot Rod. Oí un poco de decepción en su voz.  
>Hace tiempos que no habíamos tenido un ataque, y la oportunidad que se presenta, otro equipo la toma. Lo entendió.<p>

Horas y horas después, la llegada de Prime y Ratchet se hace escuchar. Estoy bien ocupado, poniendo a día los reportes de la base.

Cuando menos me lo espero, Jazz entra corriendo en mi oficina.

-Prowler! Prowler! Optimus! Sparkling!-No le entendía lo que quería decir. Hablaba muy rápido.

- Calma Jazz! Calma! Que sucede?-

-Okay... Optimus y Ratchet volvieron del Youth Sector.-

-Okay. Es bueno.-

-Si, lo mejor es que traen con ellos un sparkling!-

Cuando oí eso, mi spark casi tenia un ataque. Un sparkling! Que tenia que hacer un sparkling aquí? Porque? Me levante de mi silla y salí ver si era cierto.

En la sala de recreación, estaban casi todos los Autobots de la nave, escondiendo Optimus y Ratchet, unos decían -que linda- otros solamente tocaban algo. Me acerque y vi lo que mas temía.

Una pequeña sparkling.

Me sorprendí cuando vi que Moonracer estaba en el montón y en el momento que me vio,me salto en los brazos.

- Mi amor!- me dijo entre besos - -Aquí esta nuestra hija, FireVitea

Con esas palabras, me desmaye.

Yo? Prowl, segundo en comando, Seré padre? No no no. Estoy muy joven y ocupado para esa gran misión de educar.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? Les gusto? A mi si! XD pero ustedes?<strong> **Reviews porfis! :)**


	2. Mi tesoro

**Disculpenme por el largo tiempo que me tomo publicar el segundo capitulo... Tenia un problema con mi cuenta :/ pero ya esta todo bien! :)**

**Bueno! :D aquí les va el otro capitulo! :D me encanto tu review MizzArcee Gracias! :)**

**Estoy feliz de ver que varios países latinos lean este fic o de Europa! ( no me olvido de ustedes mis queridos españoles! ) Muchas gracias! :)**

**Declaración: Transformers no es mi propiedad! Solo la historia y FireVitae...**

**Porque hay que declarar eso eh? XD**

**Procesador= Cabeza**  
><strong>Servo= Mano<strong>  
><strong>Pede= Pied<strong>  
><strong>Spark= Corazon.<strong>

* * *

><p>Me desperté con un dolor inmenso en el procesador. Apenas podía abrir mis ópticos. Si recuerdo bien, entré en la sala de recreación y Moonracer me presento mi... Mi HIJA! IMPOSIBLE!<p>

Me levante de mi cama, listo a verificar si todo eso era cierto. Todo me daba vuelta. Necesitaba Energon! Cuando llegué a la sala de rec, vi casi todos los mechs en pausa. Unos me sonreían,otros me felicitaban y pocos seguían como si nada. Tome mi porción de Energon y me senté cerca de Bumblebee.

-Como se siente ser padre?- me pregunto con una sonrisa picara

-No lo se. Apenas lo supe ayer! Y hablando de eso, donde esta mi amada Moonracer?-

-Esta en el MedBay con tu hija, Ratchet le esta inyectando los anti-virus y haciéndole un check-up-

Lo agradecí por la información y me dirigí hacia la officina de Ratchet. Apenas iba acercandome que oí los gritos de la sparkling. Me apresure para ver lo que sucedía. Entrando en el MedBay, Moonracer me vio y su rostro se lleno de alegría. Me acerqué y en una camilla estaba FireVitae llorando.

Eran tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan linda. Era rosadita con llamas blancas. Sus servos eran minúsculos comparados a los míos. Apenas tenia su armadura completa. Su ópticos eran de un color tan sorprendentes que me pregunte de quien los tomo. Su llanto de dolor me incito a sobar su rostro suavemente para calmarla. Moonracer me sonrío y me dio un beso en el cachete. Soy buen padre.

La pequeña se calmo después de recibir sus anti-virus y empezó a ver al su alrededor. Ratchet me llamo y me empezó a explicar todo lo de base para ser buen padre. Nunca dejarla sin supervisión, siempre darle de comer, nunca despertarla durante sus horas de recarga... Siempre hacer un check-up para ver su salud... Bla bla bla! Y lo mas importante, darle todo mi amor y atención.

Después de pasar una hora oyendo su lección de "como ser buen padre" me dejo ir y me dio un mes de descanso para estar con mi familia. UN MES! Antes de salir de su oficina, me di media vuelta y le pregunte,

-Podría tomar menos tiempo?-

Levanto su rostro de su data-pad y tomo una de sus llaves listo para tirarla. - Prowl! Es raro que te tire una llave pero hoy si te la mereces!- tiro la llave y cayo sobre mi procesador. Que dolor!

-Escuchame bien Prowl! Tu hija es mas importante que todo lo que tienes. Hasta podría decir que mas importante que Moonracer. Te traerá felicidad y orgullo.-

-Pero soy el segundo en comando! No puedo dejar mis reportes en mi oficina. Tengo trabajo y muchas responsabilidades! Además, los gemelos son un problema que solo yo puedo arreglar.-

-Hable con todo el equipo en base, Jazz tomara tu lugar durante el mes ya que es tercero en comando. Con los gemelos, ya esta todo arreglado. Les hable y prometieron comportase. Aprovecha de ese tiempo Prowl. Cuida tu hija y demuestrale que estas feliz de tenerla.-

Suspire y simplemente le sonreí. -De acuerdo. Esta bien. Gracias Ratchet.- Sali de su oficina y me dirigí hacia nuestro cuarto, donde esperaba encontrar a mis dos lindas femmes. Entre y nada. Ni un solo ruido. Donde estará Moonracer y mi hija?

-Prowl!- grito una voz de lejos - si buscas tu familia, están en el cuarto de al lado.-

-Uh... Gracias Skyfire.- Bien que no lo vi, reconocí su voz.

Abrí la puerta y Moonracer estaba sentada con FireVitea enrollada en su cobertor bien tranquilla en sus brazos. El cuarto estaba diseñado para ella. Su cuna rosada con un velo suave que la cubría, juguetes, peluches, una tina para la hora del baño, los biberones y todo lo necesario para su bien estar. Toda la pieza estaba obscura y caliente, solamente una luzecita suave l'alumbraba. La criaturita estaba por recargar. Sus preciosos ópticos medio cerrados. Haciendo pequeños ruidos.

-Tomala- me dijo Moonracer a voz baja. Me dio la pequeña suavemente y me dejo su lugar. Me senté e intente de calmarme. Nunca antes había tenido un sparkling entre mis brazos. Tenia miedo de lastimarla pero Moonracer me rasuro cuando me dijo que lo hacia bien. Gracias Primus por esta hermosa femme que tengo.

Durante esos nueve meses, Moonracer cargaba a esta preciosa nena y yo... Ni en cuenta. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la nena cuando empece a cantarle una de las canciones de cuna que muchas veces oí cuando trabajaba en el Youth Sector.

- Escucha mi spark. Solamente late por ti. Jamas te dejare sola. La luna me pidió tu sonrisa pero solamente es mía. El sol me pidió tu amor pero solamente es mío. Las estrellas danzan por ti, creación de Primus. Seré el súper héroe que te salvara de tus pesadias. El que siempre estará a tu lado cuando la tormenta este por llevarte. Escucha mi spark. Solamente late por ti. Jamás te dejare sola. En los momentos tristes, me tendrás para cuidar ese entristecido spark. Daré mi vida por ti. Escucha mi spark. Que esta noche late por ti y latirá siempre por ti, milagro de Primus.-

Moonracer había salido del cuarto de nuestra hija pocos segundos después que empece mi canción. FireVitae dormía profundamente en mis brazos. Su procesador contra mi pecho, me levante y empece a caminar tranquilamente en el cuarto. Nunca en mi vida había sentido esa paz. Mi hija. Esta cosita en mis brazos que estaba recargando era simplemente un nuevo comienzo para mi vida. Me senté de nuevo y la observe durante largos minutos antes de recargar con mi tesoro.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenoooooooooo! XD no se preocupen que l'acción de ser padre para Prowl empezara en el próximo capitulo! Jejejeje! Disculpenme por los errores si encuentran! :P me cuesta escribir bien el español... :P pero esto me ayuda a practicarlo. :)<strong>

**perdon por mis faltas de ortografia -'  
><strong>

**Saludos amigos/as! :)**

**Dos review y publico el tercer capitulo! ^_^**


	3. Papa?

**BOOYA! Me estoy enamorando de Prowl! XD jajaja! Broma! ;)**

**En los dos primeros capítulos, FireVitae es recién nacida... Ahora es un poco más grande... Como de 5 meses. Tiempo de jugar con la inexperiencia de Prowl como padre en los próximos capítulos.**

**No se les olviden que a comparación a los bebes humanos, los sparkling crecen más rápido en cuestión de estatura y aprenden más rápido que un bebé humano.**

**Empiezan los PDV... O Puntos de vista de los demás! ;)**

**AMYLEE PRIME Te doy las gracias porque me diste más ganas de escribir con tu review! :)**

**Mil gracias a Mizz Arcee por ser mi beta! :D :D WOOOO! XD**

**Enjoy it! :P **

**Publicare el otro capitulo l'año proximo ya que ire de viaje hacia mi pais de felicidad GUATEMALA! xD**

* * *

><p>-Prowl... Te toca.- dijo Moonracer medio despierta.<p>

-No... Te toca.- estaba tan cansado. No quería levantarme de mi cama pero los gritos de FireVitae no me dejaban de otra que ir por ella. Caminé hacia su cuarto y entré. Su recámara bien caliente como siempre. Me acerqué a su cuna y la tome en mis brazos.

-Shhh... Todo está bien pequeña. Papá está aquí. Shhh...- su llanto paró y solamente me vió, como si estuviese sorprendida de verme. Claro que pocas veces era yo el que iba a verla cuando era de noche pero hoy no me quedo de otra que darle un poco de descanso a mí querida femme.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunté suavemente. Tomé uno de los biberones ya preparados y me senté. Empezó a abrir su boca para empezar a tomar. Sin pensarlo dos veces le dí el biberón y pasó un buen rato antes de que se lo terminara.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Mejor? ¿Lista para recargar de nuevo?- su pequeños ópticos estaban medio cerrados. Eso significaba que dentro de poco, FireVitae estaría de nuevo en su cuna.

Pasé la noche con ella. No era de siempre que tenía esa oportunidad y la aproveché. Mientras ella dormía, le preparaba sus biberones del día, sus vitaminas de cada día para que sea fuerte como su papá, sus toallas para la hora del baño, su horario del día y los útiles para que cuando la hora de vaciar su tanque venga. Nunca he hecho eso y nunca lo haré. Creo que ni a los humanos les gusta hacer eso. Es un trabajo para femmes no para mí. Vaciar el tanque... No gracias. Hago cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

Me recargué poco después de haber preparado todo y pase unas de mis mejores noches de mi vida. No sé que tiene FireVitae pero cada vez que estoy con ella, siento una tranquilidad inexplicable. Cuánto la quiero.

Un pequeño lloriqueo me despertó y de lejos vi a mi hija que intentaba pararse. Seguí haciéndome el dormido pero en mismo tiempo la veía. El primer intento termino mal. El segundo también y no digo de los demás. Se paraba y poco después, caía. Cuando empezó a llorar, me levanté y me dirigí hacia ella. La tomé y le sequé sus lágrimas. Puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho y se calmó. Entiendo que ha de ser desesperante intentar levantarse y no lograrlo.

Me dirigí hacia la sala de rec. y entrando vi los gemelos peleando entre ellos por el bendito control remoto. -Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! ¡Ya paren!- estaba consciente que tenía a mi hija entre mis brazos así que intente no subir la voz para no asustarla.

-Prowl señor, este baboso no me quiere dar el control!- Sideswipe me explicaba la situación como si no supiese el porqué.

-¡Baboso tu trasero!- dijo Sunstreaker después de oír el comentario de su hermano.

-CUIDADO CON EL LENGUAJE!- les grite claramente. Me enoje cuando oí como se faltaban el respecto entre ellos delante de mi hija. Eso era inaceptable! Los mandaría a hacer horas suplementarias pero por el momento, mi hija me importaba más que esos dos pedazos de chatarra sin educación.

Tomé el control remoto de los servos de Sunstreaker y me senté en uno de los sillones. Puse mi canal favorito. Discovery Channel. Cada día daban un programa sobre la justicia sobre Tierra. Me interesaba ver como los humanos actúan hacia toda clase de situaciones. FireVitae empezó a intentar de bajar de mis brazos y a protestar. No quería ponerla en el piso... ¿Que si se lastimaba? ¿Que si se me escapaba? No! Mejor que se quede entre mis brazos.

-P...pa...- dijo una vocecita medio llorando.

Casi me desconectaba. Me le quedé viendo por unos segundos.

-Preciosa... ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?- estaba tan emocionado por dentro. ¿Mi hija dijo papa? Yo creo que de pena no quiso repetirlo y mejor se puso en bolita en el hueco de mi brazo. Para ayudarla y quitarle la pena empecé a hacerle cosquillas en todo su pequeño cuerpo. Se reía tanto que me pegaba para que pare. Sus golpes ni lastimarían una mosca. Seguí hasta que oí la voz de un mecha no lejos de mí llamándome. Levante el rostro y vi a Ironhide.

-Prowl... Disculpa que te moleste pero Prime necesita de tí. Algo no va bien en la base.- dijo el especialistas en armas viendo a la pequeña sparkling sentada en las piernas de su papá.

-Y porque no me llamo por el ?- sin que me responda, me recordé que había desconectado todo posible para estar lo más presente con mi hija. -Está bien. Uh... ¿Sabes si Moonracer está ocupada?- No podía llevarme a FireVitae conmigo así que debía encontrar a mi compañera del spark para que cuide de ella.

-Esta con Ratchet.-

-Ratchet? Que está haciendo allí?- me preocupaba la salud de mi esposa. Era une femme con un sistema interno bien fuerte. Pocas veces en toda su vida se había enfermado.

-Sí. Esta haciendo un chequeo general.-

-Ironhide... Te pido un gran favor. ¿ Podrías cuidarme la nena?-

-¿Que? ¿ Yo? Pero no soy hábil con los sparklings.- dijo Ironhide preocupado.

-No fuiste tú uno de los que educó a Optimus y Bumblebee?-

-Claro... Pero hace tiempo Prowl.-

-Bueno... No creo que tu procesador sea tan viejo para olvidar como cuidar una sparkling. Además, no será por mucho tiempo.- entendía el temor de Ironhide pero ese mecha era un 'bot de confianza y era bien responsable, solo a él podía dejarle a la pequeña.

-Está bien. La cuidaré.- Suspiró, pero pronto le di a FireVitae, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Gracias Ironhide!¡ No te preocupes!¡ Es tranquila! Cuídala bien.- Salí de la sala de rec. y me dirigí hacia la oficina de Prime. Toqué la puerta y se me dió permiso de entrar poco después.

-Prowl, gracias por estar aquí. Tenemos el reporte que algo en la base no va nada bien. Los cables de la batería central están completamente destrozados. Por suerte, tenemos la batería de urgencia. Además, se analizó una marca de servo y resulto ser de Decepticon. Creemos que hay un Decepticon en la base pero no estamos seguros.- El comandante estaba serio pero en sus ópticos veía miedo. ¿Miedo a que? El sabe que cualquier Decepticon que se encuentre, se le hará un interrogatorio y se guardará hasta orden de liberación. ¿A que le tenía miedo?

-Prowl.- su voz era grave, con enorme seriedad.

-Si señor?-

-¿Donde está tu hija?- cuando me preguntó eso, la respuesta a mi pregunta apareció.

-Esta con Ironhide Señor.-

-Dile que la cuide muyyy bien y que la proteja de toda cosa.-

-Si señor.- el miedo que vi en sus ópticos era el miedo que la sparkling fuese lastimada por cualquier Decepticon. En realidad, si que tengo el mejor líder. Al ratito, me comuniqué con Ironhide y le expliqué la situación. Me prometió protegerla como si fuese su hija y que ningún Decepticon pondrá un solo servo sobre ella.

-Bueno Prowl, tiempo de analizar todas las entradas y preparar tácticas por cualquier caso.- ordenó Prime después que le dijese lo que Ironhide dijo.

-¡Si señor!-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Ironhide PDV<p>

-Bueno chiquita. Qué hacemos? Eh?- Había educado sparklings en mi vida pero nunca a una sparkling. Los nenes no son lo mismo que las nenas... ¿O si?

Tomé a FireVitae y la puse en el suelo. Estaba bien contenta de estar en suelo. Me senté en una silla para verla. Tomó un lapicero del suelo y se lo metió a la boca.

-No FireVitae. Eso no es bueno.- se lo quite y se me quedo viendo con ópticos tristes.

-No me mires así chiquita. Es por tu bien. No creo que a papá le gustaría cuidar a una bebe enferma.-

De repente, bajó su pequeña cabeza y pude oír lloriqueos. La abrasé y segundos después, empezó a llorar fuerte pero tan fuerte que me podría poner sordo.

-¡Esto será un largo día!-

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y FELIZ AñO NUEVO! los quiero mucho y les deseo muchas bendiciones para este año! BESOS Y ABRAZOS! <strong>

**~lilskystar~**

**REVIEWS PARA REGALO DE NAVIDAD XD XD XD XD**


	4. Caseticons

**Disculpen la demora. Casi dos mes o mismo mas! :S Que pecado! Perdon! Intentare Actualizar mas rapido la proxima vez. **

**Gracias a todos ustedes ! :D  
><strong>

**Youngling-fancia = infancia**

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide PDV<strong>

Después de pasar un largo tiempo cuidando a FireVitae, me merecía un buen cubo de Energón pero tenía que seguir viendo que no se metiera nada en la boca. Esa etapa fue una de las más difíciles con Optimus y Bumblebee. Gritaban tan fuerte cuando les quitaba lo que tenían en la boca que muchas veces me dieron ganas de ponerles un pedazo de tape en la boca pero Ratchet me hubiese tirado no una llave sino todo su kit de llaves. Ese viejo Ratchet nunca cambia. Cuando más el tiempo pasa, más Ratchet se vuelve súper extremadamente mega protector con los sparklings. De un lado lo entiendo porque los sparklings se están haciendo raros y del otro lado... pues Ratchet? ¿De verdad? Ratchet protegiendo a un sparkling? Tal vez. Con el poquito tiempo pasado con FireVitae, viejos trucos me vuelven en la memoria interna. Espero que los trucos que utilicé con Optimus y Bumblebee funcionen con la pequeña también.

- Hija de un Autobot!¡ Linda pequeña!- dijo Bumblebee con una gran sonrisa entrando en la sala de rec.

¿Hija de un Autobot? ¿Qué es esa manera tan rara de hablar? ¿A caso no sabe Bee que FireVitae es hija de Prowl? Normalmente él lo sabe. ¿No?

-Hola Bee. ¿Que no estás haciendo tu ronda de vigilancia?- el robot amarillo tomo a la sparkling y empezó a jugar con ella sin poner atención a mi pregunta.

-Bee!- tal vez no me habrá oído. Con los jóvenes robots se tiene que hablar dos voces y fuerte para que entiendan. - pregunté que si no deberías estar haciendo tu ronda de vigilancia.- esta vez, hablé fuerte y claro pero nada. El joven mecha solo me vio de reojo y siguió jugando. ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese Bee?

-BUMBLEBEE!- esta vez sí levante la voz y tome un tono más serio.

-QUE!- me levantó la voz y se molestó. Conozco muy bien a ese pequeño mecha. Lo crié como que si fuese mío. No entendí porque de repente, el Bee sonriente se volvió de mal humor.

-Bumblebee! ¿Qué es esa manera de hablar a un superior?- Bee respeta mucho a los mechas de más alto grado y de esa manera, él se recordará quien soy comparado a él y se calmará.

Se levantó y se fue con FireVitae en sus brazos. Le ordené de volver con la sparkling pero no me escuchó. Siguió y empezó a correr. -BUMBLEBEE!- me puse a correr detrás de él pero una de sus aventajas de ser pequeño era la velocidad. Entre más corría, más me cansaba y de repente, oí a FireVitae llorando pero algo me llamó la atención. Bee parecía no tener equilibrio mientras corría. Hacia cosas que normalmente no hacía y buscaba por donde ir como si no conociera la base. Algo raro estaba sucediendo.

-Bumblebee! ¡Vuelve acá con la sparkling o tendré que ir por ti por las buenas o por las malas!- de toda mi vida criando a Bee, solamente dos veces tuve que enseñarle por las malas pero se lo mereció. La primera vez, el pequeño 'bot estada de la edad de un niño de 6 años.

Solía jugar a escondidas conmigo y fácilmente lo encontraba pero ese día, los Decepticons dieron un ataque sorpresa bien duro y derrotarlos fue difícil. Cuando volví a mi cuarto, Bee estaba quebrando todos los data-pads que me servían para la reparación de las armas. Me enojé pero entendía que Bee era solamente un youngling. Me calmé y lo senté encima de mi escritorio. Mientras, el pequeñito 'bot empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Él sabía que no me gustaba cuando hacía eso y para probar mi paciencia de ese día, lo hizo sin pausa y pateando lo que se encontraba en el escritorio. Tomé una gran respiración y lo baje. Me puse a su nivel y lo vi directamente en los ópticos de sparkling que tenía. Se me quedó viendo igual y después de un ratito, me mordió y salió corriendo. Esa no se la iba dejar pasar sin darle un castigo. Con todas las veces que jugamos a escondidas, Bee aprendió a ser discreto y eso me hizo la vida más difícil. Me tomó un tiempo indeterminable para encontrarlo. Cuando lo encontré, recuerdo que empezó un berrinche del infierno. Pateó, gritó, lloró, quebró todo lo que encontraba y se tiró en el suelo golpeando su cabecita. En ese tiempo, Jazz era un joven mecha. Se me quedó viendo y solamente se río. - El gran Ironhide tiene problemas con un sparkling?- lo vi con la mirada más oscura que pude y bajó la cabeza. - SOY UN YOUNGLING!- grito Bumblebee en desacuerdo con lo que dijo Jazz. Me cansé de su berrinche. Lo agarré del brazo y me lo llevé a mi cuarto. Tiempo de arreglar cuentas. Recuerdo que lo castigué como castigan a los reclutas Autobots. Parado durante una hora sin moverse. Claro que era un youngling así que se lo deje a 30 min. Lo chequeaba a cada ratito para ver que no intentara escapar o que estuviera bien. Me suplicaba de suspender su castigo y que nunca jamás volvería a actuar así pero NO! Debía aprender su lección. En los últimos minutos, los lloriqueos empezaron. No le puse atención y después de sus largos 30 minutos, le tocaba un sermón. Creo que fue el peor día de su youngling-fancia. Con eso, pasó gran parte de sus años tranquilo y obediente.

Hoy, no sé qué le pasa. Tiempo de averiguar.

Cuando logré llegar a poca distancia de Bee, le ordené devolverme a la nena pero en vano.

-Bumblebee! Dame la nena o tendré que lastimarte y tú sabes muy bien que no quiero llegar a ese punto.- el 'bot amarillo estaba de espalda y de repente empezó y reírse.

-¿Crees que te devolveré a este pedacito de chatarra sin nada en cambio?- su voz era aguda. Lo que no era normal. Parecía estar poseído de Unicron.

-Tú no eres Bumblebee!- con esas palabras, dos cassettes aparecieron. Uno sentado sobre el otro para equivaler el tamaño de Bee.

Un simulador de apariencias.

- Rumble, Frenzy! Hubiese sabido que eran ustedes dos!-

- Escucha viejo Autobot, te dejamos la niña tranquila si nos das las coordenadas del nuevo lugar de Energon. - ese Frenzy era un pedacito de metal sin fuerzas para defenderse contra mí pero no podía actuar olvidando la seguridad de la pequeña.

- Sabemos que ustedes tiene un dispositivo que los ayuda a encontrar nuevas fuentes de Energón así que no sean duros de spark y denos aunque sea una fuente grande! - dijo Rumble suplicando de rodillas.

- Tonto! Levántate! Deja de hacer tu circo y pasemos a la acción. - ordeno Frenzy enojado y jalando su compañero hacia atrás.

- Si lastiman a FireVitae... Les juro que las pagaran caro - Mi deber era de protegerla y por el momento he fallado.

- ¿Y qué nos harás? - pregunto Rumble con curiosidad. Puro youngling ese 'con.

- Que dicen si les arranco los pies, después les echo acido en sus manitas y para terminar, le digo a Wheeljack de hacer sus experimentos sobre ustedes.- la expresión de Rumble era sin precio. Ya estaba a punto de reírme pero debía seguir serio.

- Frenzy... Mejor vayámonos. Deja la niña y larguémonos de aquí! - su compañero lo vio con ópticos de odio. Megatron los había enviado en misión y regresar manos vacías... Eso sería obtener su propia muerte.

- Cuento hasta tres! Uno...- empecé a contar para asustar mas al pequeño. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Me veía con miedo y lo único que quería era salir corriendo y salvar su cuerpo.

- Dos... -

- FRENZY! Por favorrrrrr! - el 'con se tiro al suelo y empezó a patalear como youngling. FireVitae empezó a reírse de tal imagen y el pobre humillado Rumble se revolcaba de miedo.

- Uno... - el 'con se levanto, le quito la sparkling a Frenzy y me la puso cerca en el suelo. - Aquí esta! Hagamos como que nada sucedió. - apenas termino su frase que salió corriendo. Su compañero solo medio cerró sus ópticos en manifestación de guerra pero cuando vio que Autobots llegaban para ayudar, prefirió seguir los pasos del miedoso de Rumble.

- FIREVITAE! - Prowl querrá matarme después de saber que su hija estuvo en manos de Decepticons. Hora de afrontar al segundo en mando.

**Prowl PDV**

Estaba tranquilo en la oficina de Optimus preparando un plan de ataque por aquello que los Decepticons ataquen. Aunque estaba un poco preocupado porque por primera vez, dejaba mi hija con un 'bot que no fuese ni mi querida Moonracer o yo. Por lo menos, y agradezco a Primus, tengo una bebé tranquila. Bueno eso espero. Todo iba bien hasta que entro Bumblebee alocado en la oficina diciendo que vio otro Bumblebee. Igual.

- Decepticons! - dijo Prime apenas oyendo lo que Bee le dijo. Con esas palabras, me levanté de mi asiento y salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Ironhide. Lo único que me importaba era mi hija, lo demás, era secundario. Apenas llegando a metros de Ironhide, FireVitae me vio y lo que siguió me sorprendió.

-PAPA!- extendió sus bracitos y una sonría enorme apareció en su rostro. -PAPA!- siguió repitiendo esa palabra hasta que la tome en mis brazos. La abrase fuerte pero tan fuerte que me estaba rechazando. Que felicidad ver que mi hija estaba bien.

Después de haber agradecido a 'Hide, me fui a la sala de recreación. Los demás se ocuparon de averiguar que el lugar este seguro, mientras que yo, me senté a tomar un buen cubo de Energón. FireVitae, seguía en mis brazos y empezó a molestarme empujando mi cubo. Lo que causo que Energón cayera sobre mí.

- No FireVitae... Eso no está bien. No hay que hacer eso, es mala educación. - le sonreí para que no pensara que estaba enojado.

- ¿Papá?- se me quedo viendo y empezó a reírse. Esa pequeña me daba gracia.

- ¿Que pacho mi linda? - Moonracer era quien le hablaba así pero hoy, me dieron ganas de intentar.

- ¿Mama?- esta pequeña me sorprendía tanto. Su primera palabra fue Papa y ahora Mama. En un solo día, dijo dos palabras. Que orgullo!

- Señor Prowl, Jazz necesita de su ayuda para parar a los gemelos. Están violando leyes de velocidad. -

- ¿QUE? Ahorita mismo voy por ellos! - Deje mi hija en el sillón con prisa. Ya iba saliendo de la sala cuando escuché mi hija llamarme. ¿Cómo habré olvidado de mi hija? Uyyyy! Como que todavía no me adapto a ser padre.

- Papá vuelve pronto. Solo va ir a cazar unos younglings malcriados. No te preocupes! Mirage... Me harías el favor de cuidarla mientras voy por los gemelos?-

- No hay problema señor. Su hija está en buenas manos.- me sonrió y me fui.

De vuelta a la base, después de dejar los gemelos en problemas por una semana, fui hacia la sala de rec, entre y vi a Mirage meciendo a FireVitae. Cuando me vio, solo me hizo un signo de silencio y se dirigió hacia mí. Me devolvió a mi hija y en mis brazos, tenía a la sparkling mas linda durmiendo.

- Se quedó llorando después de que usted se fue señor. Me imagino que llorar tanto la cansó y cayó bien dormida. - mi pobre pequeña se quedó llorando porque su papa se fue! Que preciosa! Haría lo mismo si ella tuviese que irse lejos de mí.

- Duerme bien mi bebé. - le di un beso y me fui hacia el cuarto, caminando suavemente para aprovechar el tiempo con mi hija en mis brazos.

-Mañana pasaras todo el dia con mama. –

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin! Tiempo con mama! :) para el proximo capitulo.<strong> **^-^**

**~lilskystar~**


	5. El principio de su pesadilla

**Hola hola! :D aquí estoy de vuelta.. :D Gracias por tu review Amylee Prime y gracias igualmente a ti, Arcee93 :D :D Me encantannn! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Moonracer PDV<strong>

- Despierta mi dulce spark.- La pequeña forma recostada en su camita me dieron tantas ganas de abrazarla y llenarla de besos pero no quería despertarla de manera brusca. Estos últimos días, he estado muy ocupada y Prowl ha sido el que se ha ocupado de nuestra creación. Cuando vi que la pequeña empezó a estirarse, sonreí y espere que este totalmente despierta.

- Buenos días bella durmiente.- La tome en mis brazos y le di su biberón. Se lo tomo con ganas y parecía mas despierta que antes. - Hora del baño.- La senté en un caminador que Wheeljack habia hecho para que aprenda a caminar antes de tiempo. ¡Ese ingeniero necesitaba un sparkling! Mientras preparaba la tina, pensaba en aquel día cuando le dije a Prowl que quería una creación. Solamente me vio por unos segundos y camino hacia la puerta antes de decirme un NO de un tono seco y salió.

- ¡Mama!- Seguí llenando la tina.

- Ya mero esta.- Me imagine que ya debía estar aburrida sentada allí. Seguí pensando en lo mismo. Recuerdo que hice otro intento y esa vez, hablamos mas sobre el tema. El decía que no tendríamos tiempo para el sparkling. Que en tiempo de guerra no era el mejor momento y que eso demandaría mucha paciencia y amor. El siendo segundo al mando, seria casi imposible que se ocupase del sparkling. Pero viendo la situación, el es quien se ocupa mas de la pequeña. Soy la femme mas feliz con ese bello mecha y una linda creación. Cuando me voltee para tomar a mi nena, vi con terror que no estaba. Lance un grito al cielo.

- ¡FIREVITAE! - Ella estaba allí, sentada, nunca se abrió la puerta. Abrí mi y llamé a Prowl. No respondió. - ¡FIREVITAE! ¡Si esto es un chiste, no me gusta para nada! - Hice otro intento en llamar a Prowl pero en vano. Salí de la pieza y me dirigí hacia su oficina. Toque la puerta como cinco veces pero no respondio. ¡ Santo Primus ! ¿ Donde estará ? Fui hacia la sala de rec y solo me encontré con Wheeljack que intenta reparar el distribuidor de energon.

- ¡ Wheeljack ! ¡ Wheeljack ! - El pobre científico se pego la cabeza contra la tabla sobre el y rápidamente se volteo hacia mi sobando su cabeza.

- ¿ Que sucede Moon ? -

- He perdido a Firevitae... - Me  
>estaba muriendo de preocupación por dentro y tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar.<p>

- ¿QUE? ¿Cuando? - Se dirigió hacia fuera de la sala de rec y lo seguí. - Tendré que ir a informarme con Red Alert si ha visto algo sospechoso en la base. -

- ¿Sabes donde anda Prowl? Fui por el en su oficina pero no respondió. - Quiero un abrazo. Quiero que todo este mal presentimiento pare.

- Salieron todos en misión. Los Decepticons están atacando muy fuerte y Prime se llevo gran parte de la base, incluyendo Prowl. - Caminamos un rato mas antes de llegar delante de la puerta del Director de seguridad. - Aquí va. Esperemos que pueda encontrar Firevitae. -

El gran mecha nos hizo entrar y pregunto en que nos podía ayudar. Le explique toda la situación y rápidamente empezó la búsqueda. Cámara tras cámara, Red Alert examinaba cada escena intentando encontrar algo. Pero nada. Ni un solo signo de Decepticon o algo sospechoso.

- ¡SIGUE BUSCANDO! - No soy el tipo de femme que grita pero no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que mi hija desapareció.

- Lo siento Moonracer pero no hay señal de intrusión Decepticon en la base. Tu hija ha de estar en los conductos de ventilación quizá. - ¡Claro! Como si mi hija tendría la edad para empezar esas travesuras. - Sabes que... Llamare a Prime desde Teletraan-1 - Sali de la officina y me dirigi hacia la sala de comando.

-Teletraan, pide Prime de emergencia a la base.- La computar mando una señal y en poco ratitos, Prime estaba en pantalla. El fondo de la pantalla no era nada reconfortante.

- ¿Moonracer? ¿Que sucede? - Prime parecia ocupado pero necesitaba decirle lo que sucedia en base.

- Prime, Firevitae a desaparecido, Red Alert ha chequeado los videos de las cámaras en base pero ninguna señal de Firevitae o Decepticon. ¿Podria llamar a Prowl señor? -

- Si claro. - Llamó a Prowl en seguida y en tan poco tiempo, aparecio Prowl en otra pantalla.

- ¿Que sucede Moonracer? - Prowl andaba lleno de tierra y puedo oír tiroteos detrás del el. Debía apresurarme antes que una bala lo alcance. - Firevitae a desaparecido. Hemos hecho la vuelta de la base y nada. Estoy muy preocupada querido. - Su rostro cambio en cuanto se lo dije. Siendo el mi spark-mate desde un largo tiempo, supe que su procesador andaba dando vueltas intentando encontrar una solución rápida y efectiva. - Voy en camino. - Su seriedad significaba una sola cosa, si encontraba el 'Con o el bot que tenia su hija capturada iba a pagar un gran precio. De hecho, creo mismo que pensó en la posibilidad que los gemelos hubiesen hecho una broma pero era casi imposible. Ellos estaban en terreno de guerra no en base.

En menos de 15 minutos, Prowl llego a la base y rápidamente empezó la búsqueda. No tardo mucho antes de notar que la pequeña estaba fuera del núcleo de seguridad que era la base. Su rostro cambio totalmente cuando vio una mancha de energon en el muro de nuestro cuarto. Nunca había notado eso. Sentí que el mundo se me venia por encima. ¡Mi hija estaba herida! Caí de rodias y lagrimas empezaron a manifestarse.

- Moon, no debemos perder tiempo. Empecemos la búsqueda desde ya.- Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me ofreció la otra para levantarme. Con sus suaves manos, limpio mi rostro de las ultimas lagrimas y me besó. Lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas y le sonreí.

- Señor, Prowl. Disculpe que los interrumpa pero hemos recibido un mensaje cuyo solo usted puede activar. - Prowl me hecho un vistazo y pude leer su miedo.

Llegando a la sala de comunicaciones, Teletraan-1 presento el mensaje de nuevo. -Señor, la única manera de leer o ver el mensaje es por reconocimiento vocal. - Red Alert conocía mucho de los tipos de mensaje y gracias Primus que estaba allí para ayudar.

- ¿Que debo decir? -

- Tiene que decir; yo, Prowl, segundo al mando, declaro ser el mecha quien debe leer este mensaje. -

- De acuerdo. - Se sentó delante de Teletraan y repitió lo mismo que Red Alert dijo. El mensaje apareció poco después y lo escrito me enfureció.

- ¡Decepticons! Ellos tienen a nuestra hija pero algo va mal. Prime anda en terreno de guerra. Gran parte de los decepticons estaban presentes. ¿Quien habrá hecho eso? - Su CPU estaba trabajando muy fuerte intentando solucionar lo ilógico de la situación.

- Ravage y Frenzy. - dijo una voz entrando la sala de comunicaciones.

- ¿Porque dices eso Sunstreaker? Sabes muy bien que no es tiempo para bromas. -

- Lo se Señor. Digo eso porque Ravage estaba ausente en el terreno al igual que Frenzy. -

- Táctica de diversión. - Prowl gruño y salió de la sala medio corriendo. Me acerque mas a la letra y encontré algo sospechoso. En el mensaje había un documento añadido y Prowl no lo había visto. Red Alert salió detrás de Prowl para ayudarlo o Primus sabe que. Abrí el documento y un video apareció.

- Prowl, me imagino que has de estar enfurecido como nunca, ahora que sabes que tu única hija este en mi nave. Escúchame bien. Nos hemos dado cuenta que tu querida hija tiene mas de lo que parece. Thundercracker que sabe un poco de medicina cybetroniana logro unos avances en tu preciosa hija. Me imagino que quieres verla. Si es el caso, ve al río cerca de mi base y espera allí. Te doy 15 minutos para presentarte. El tiempo empieza desde ya. - El mensaje termino y me quedé fija. Ese montón de chatarra tenia a mi hija y saber que le había hecho. Contacte a Prowl de inmediato y le explique el mensaje. Sin perder mas tiempo se dirigió hacia el río.

**Prowl PDV**

Si uno de los Decepticons puso un solo dedo sobre mi hija, me las pagara. No tendré piedad. Cobardes eran de atacarse a una sparkling y no a alguien de su nivel. ¡Malditos cobardes! Debía apacentar mientras los tontos de los Decepticons llegasen al río y eso se estaba volviendo largo y desesperante. Solo 5 minutos terrenales mas y estarán frente a mi con MI hija. Mientras tanto, guardaba comunicación con Moonracer. Nunca la he visto tan preocupada y por primera vez, sentí que falle como esposo. No supe poner medidas de seguridad estrictas para tener a mi familia a salvo mas que todo ahora que teníamos una nena. Tanta felicidad es esa bolita de cables! Todavía no esta completa su armadura pero es tan bella así como es. Espero realmente que eso hijos de Unicron no le hayan hecho un daño enorme a su sistema. Su sistema interno e externo siguen en desarrollo. Al fin llegan.

-¿Donde esta mi hija Megatron?- No la veía entre todo ese montón de cobardes.

- Paciencia Autobot. Tu hija esta en buenas manos. - Su risa diabólica no me daba esa certitud. -Debo decirte que tu hija esta asegurada de siempre estar a salvo.-

-¿De que hablas?- No podía guardar mas mi enojo. Esos decepticons habían hecho algo a mi hija, algo que le impediría ser... Santo Primus. - ¡RESPONDE ESTUPIDO PEDAZO DE DESPERDICIO! -

- Muy bien. Dejen a su hija a dos metros de sus pies y largemonos. - Como ordeno, uno de los Decepticons trajo entre sus manos a lo que parecía ser mi hija.

- ¿Que me asegura que es mi hija?- El Decepticon removió el pequeño pedazo de tela e hizo un movimiento brusco. Un gran grito de dolor afirmó que era mi hija. Que tontería de pellizcar a mi hija para demostrarmelo. Me la dejo tal como Megatron había ordenado; a un metro de mis pies. La tome en mis brazos y la abrase bien fuerte. Me aleje tranquilamente con Firevitae envuelta en la toalla y rápidamente corrí dejando poco a poco a los Decepticons detrás. ¿Porque no me dispararon? Sentí que el regreso a base fue largo y Firevitae no hacía nada de ruido, ni se quejaba. Ninguna señal de dolor, nada. ¿Que le habran hecho a mi pequeña?

**Ratchet's PDV**

Cuando Prowl llegó, rápidamente entro en mi medbay con la sparkling. La coloco en una camilla y tan pronto la tuve en vista, supe que algo muy malo le habían hecho. Algo que podría impedirle ser miembro de los Autobots.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje! ¿Que pasara? ¿Que pasara? Se sabrá en el próximo capitulo. Intentare publicar el otro capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda. :) Perdon por mis faltas...<strong>


	6. Disculpanos

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Una vez mas, disculpen por la demora. De verdad que intentare ser mas rápida. Es estado muy ocupada... Con la escuela y... La escuela! Aburrido. Que mas decir que...**

**Gocen la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet PDV<strong>

Estaba sentado bien tranquilo, por una vez, cuando paso lo inesperado. Prowl entro corriendo con la sparkling entre sus brazos. Detrás de el estaba Moonracer llorando. Solo con colocar a la pequeña criatura, supe que algo iba muy mal. Le pedí a Prowl y Moonracer de salir del Medbay porque sus presencias podrían causarle mas miedo a Firevitae. Llame a Wheeljack. Claramente, después de pasar un rápido scanner sobre Firevitae, la habilidad de Wheeljack para reparaciones de cables internos seria de gran ayuda. Era tiempo de empezar la operación. Nunca antes había trabajado en un cuerpo tan pequeño, pero jamas era tarde para empezar. Puse la pequeña bajo anestesia y eche un vistazo a Wheeljack. Era tiempo de empezar y ninguna falla seria tolerada. Ninguna.

**Sunstreaker PDV**

Ja ja ja. Sideswipe e mi bella persona tuvimos la mejor idea del siglo. Cortar la corriente en toda la base para asustar a estos pobre Autobots. Estaran muertos de miedo. Y ya se quien saldrá corriendo con una llave diciendo bellas palabras de afección. Ademas, de lo que supe, Prowl salió para una misión de saber que. Eso quiere decir que el pobre Prowl no estará presente para enviarnos al brig. Todo va como planeado. Sides esta haciendo las ultimas preparaciones y Chao bella luz! Estoy emperando el momento en que todos los mechas y femme presentes se asustaran. Cuan inteligente soy.

**Ratchet PDV**

Ya llevabamos una hora trabajando duro para reparar el fragil circuito interno de la pequeña. Apenas ibamos a la mitad. Unas dos o tres horas mas, y a ver que decide Primus con la vida de esta creaturita. Wheeljack no ha hablado para nada desde que empezamos. El que siempre habla mismo cuando anda trabajando. Bueno, eso demuestra que esta bien concentrado. Sin el, no se como haria para salvar el futuro de Firevitae.

**_~Una hora despues~_**

Ya estamos por terminar, solo unos últimos detalles y ya. Wheeljack es el que da el ultimo pasa antes de llevar la nena fuera de la sala de operación. Es un momento crucial, si Wheeljack faya, será el error mas grande que se habrá echo. El futuro de Firevitae depende de esa ultima maniobra. Silencio. Solamente silencio es lo que Wheeljack necesita. Confío en su trabajo. Ya es hora.

**Sideswipe PDV**

Mi plan maléfico esta a punto de ser ejecutado. Sunstreaker me cuida la espalda mientras voy en camino a la sala de controles internos de la base. Red Alert es el único que puede entrar en esta sala. Pero hoy, hay excepción para los gemelos. Estoy a unos segundos de apagar la maquina generadora de luz, solo debo abrir la puerta y llamar a Sunny para que los dos tengamos el honor de apagar la generadora. No puedo hacer nada sin mi hermano. Mejor diría, si me meto en problemas, mi querido hermano también tiene que estarlo. Se llama, hermandad. Jeje.

Ahora que Sunny esta a mi lado, solo falta un ultimo paso y ¡KABOOM! No mas luz. Sunny propuso contar hasta tres, a tres, adiós luz.

Uno...

**Wheeljack PDV**

Mis manos tiemblan de estrés. No debo fallar. Todo tiene que salir bien. No aceptare ninguna falla de mi parte. Se que muchas veces fallo en mis experimentos pero Firevitae no es experimento. Es una pequeña creación que tiene mucho que vivir. Mis conocimientos están a prueba y es mi trabajo de reparar todo.

**Sideswipe PDV**

¡Esto se esta poniendo bueno! Me encanta ser quien soy. Pura imaginación y ideas para mantenerme feliz.

Dos...

**Wheeljack PDV**

Ya estoy a la ultima etapa de reconstrucción de su sistema. Unos segundos mas y ya. Ratchet esta sonriendo. Verlo sonreír me da seguridad al saber que estoy haciendo bien. Ultima etapa y-

**Sideswipe PDV**

¡TRES!

Juntos apagamos la generadora y todo alrededor de nosotros se volvió negro. Negro negro negro. Oímos unos gritos de miedo y unas malas palabras de unos mechas enojados. Debemos salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible. Nuestra vidas están en peligro. Jajaja. ¡Me gusta ser yo! Ya me imagino la cara de Ratchet. Humo saliendo de todo su vieja cascara metálica de lo enojado.

**Ratchet PDV**

Wheeljack me sonrío antes de dar el ultimo paso. Todo salió bien. Bueno, solo unos segundos mas y Wheeljack terminaría con todo esta larga reparación.

Y allí va. Wheeljack esta haciendo todo bi-

¡NOO! ¿Que sucede? !No mas luz! Santo Primus, no puede ser posible. No, no, no, no... Firevitae... Espero que Wheeljack lo logro antes que la luz se vaya. Espero realmen-

**- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NOOOO! YA ESTABA A PUNTO DE TERMINAR. -**

... No. No lo logro. Imposible. Rápidamente alumbro la luz de emergencia que esta sobre mi cabeza y veo Wheeljack llorando silenciosamente sobre Firevitae. No necesita hablar para decirme que no lo logro.

Firevitae... Disculpanos.

**Prowl PDV**

Moonracer no paraba de llorar. Me era difícil consolarla porque yo mismo estaba en dolor. Un mecha no llora pero puedo decirles que cuando se trata de la vida de su propia creación, ese dicho no vale nada. No entiendo porque los Decepticons lastimaron a mi hija. ¿Acaso no ven que es inocente y que no tiene nada que ver con todos los problemas que hay entre los dos clanes? ¿Tendrán un spark en su pecho? Si es el caso, donde están esos sentimientos que les hubieran abierto los ópticos para no lastimar a una pequeña criatura que ni en cuenta sobre lo que sucede. No se los dije, que la próxima vez que los vea, pagaran muy caro por todo esto.

Wheeljack y Ratchet andan reparando a mi hija. Ratchet no me dijo realmente que tan serio era el problema pero vi en sus ópticos, pánico. Confío en ellos. Igual Moon. Nuestra hija esta en buenas manos. Eso no lo dudamos.

_~ Tiempo después~_

Moonracer finalmente paro de llorar. La verdad, es que tanto llorar la canso. La recosté sobre nuestra cama y la cubrí suavemente. De mi lado, me quede esperando, esperando que Ratchet o Wheeljack me llamaran para darme la buena noticia. Ya llevan dos horas en la sala de operación.

**¡SANTO PRIMUS!**

- ¡Prowl! ¿Que pasa? La luz. ¿Prowl? - Moonracer despertó y solo veo sus bellos ópticos entre toda la oscuridad. Tiene miedo. Lo se. Despaciosamente, me acerco a ella y la abrazo. No se que sucede pero debo asegurar a mi esposa. De repente, levanta el rostro y me ve directamente a los ópticos.

- Prowl... - Empieza a llorar. La abrazo mas fuerte besando su frente.

- ¿Que sucede mi amor? -

- Firevitae... - No puede hablar mas. Llora con enorme dolor y cae de rodillas. Jamas la había visto en tanto dolor.

- Moon, mi amor, - le digo hablando lo mas suavemente posible. La quiero mucho y verla en ese estado me rompe el spark. Quiero que sienta cuanto la amo y que estoy con ella. Que no esta sola. - no temas, Firevitae esta en buenas manos. -

- A-algo su-sucedio. - Llora mas fuerte y su respiración le es difícil.

- Moon, Moon, mirame. - Esta totalmente fuera de control. Un ataque de pánico, es lo que tiene ahorita. Debo calmara. Espero solamente que todo va bien con mi hija. Ratchet me ha dicho que las madres tienen como un sexto sentido cuando se trata de sus creaciones. Sienten cuando algo sucede. Solo las madres pueden sentir eso. Según Ratchet, la explicación mas lógica seria que, como la creación vive en el vientre de la madre por 9 meses, se crea una conexión entre la madre e el bebe, una conexión que ademas de ser forjada en nueve meses, sigue fortaleciendose con el tiempo. Y creo que mi Moon ya tiene ese sexto sentido en acción. Espero que no sea nada mal. Lo espero.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora, ¿Quien quiere a los gemelos? Ja ja ja, algunos los odiarannnnn otros... Querrán matarlos. Mala suerte gemelitos.<strong>

**Amigos y amigas, esto solamente es el principio de la historia. Los capítulos siguientes, papa Prowl y mama Moonracer serán puestos a prueba con la nueva condición de Firevitae. Los quiero mucho**

**R&R**


End file.
